The Necklace
by Mizuki San
Summary: During a week, Toph notices that Aang is taking interest in making something. One day, Toph asks about what he is making and he answers, but when she asks about who is it for he doesn't reply.


**Taang **

**Part I **

It was morning and the Sun was shining down on them. The temperature was cool, but somewhat it was really bright. Toph walked over to her earthbending student and looked down at him.

She sat next to him and smiled at him.

"Hey Twinkletoes," Toph greeted. Aang turned his head over and looked back at her.

"Hey Toph," Aang replied. She sensed him making something by his fingers.

So she touched the ground and saw him making a beautiful necklace. It was made out of flowers; colors of blue, white, magenta, and yellow or gold. The flowers had something between them.

Toph put her whole hand down and saw more details of the necklace. Between the flowers, which connect them, had minerals from the earth. The minerals were diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, and rubies.

In the middle of the necklace, it had the Air nomad symbol and at the other side, it had a symbol, but Toph couldn't see it even though she put her whole hand down.

"Who's that for?" Toph asked. She sensed the airbender blushed at her question.

"It's for someone," Aang nervously answered.

"Who?" The Blind Bandit asked again.

"It's a surprise Toph. I can't tell you," Aang replied.

"Is it for me?" Toph asked, but Aang didn't answer, "just tell me Twinkletoes," Toph commanded. Again, Aang didn't reply. He continued to work on the necklace.

"Whatever Twinkletoes," Toph said getting up on her feet and walking away. She smirked and said to herself, "I bet it's for me."

Toph didn't actually leave him alone. She secretly followed the avatar as he got up and started to walk toward Katara. Toph lifts up her hands and puts her legs together. Then she quickly moved her arms down next to her hips and she sunk into the earth.

She pops out near Aang and Katara. Toph stomps her foot and lifts up her arms. Out of nowhere, a boulder popped right in front of Toph. Then Toph moves the boulder near a huge rock that was closer to them and she hears the conversation.

"Um… Katara…. Can I show you something?" Aang asked.

"Sure Aang. What do you want?" Katara asked. Toph sensed Aang lifting up something to Katara. Then the conversation started again.

"Oh Aang! It's beautiful!" Katara said. Aang smiled and continued, but then Toph couldn't hear the rest. She sadly looked down at her foot.

"It was for Katara….." Toph said to herself. She slowly went back to the campsite and sensed Sokka.

"Hey Toph," Sokka said. He noticed that Toph didn't replied and also saw that she was depressed. She was walking to her rock-like tent staring down at her feet.

"Is something wrong Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing's wrong Sokka. I'm fine," Toph replied. Her voice sound like as she was crying. Sokka walked closer to Toph's tent as she went inside.

"Something's up. Tell me Toph," The Water Tribe warrior commanded.

Toph stomped her foot to the ground and a wall covered the openings of the tent.

"Fine, but come to me if you feel bad, or if you actually want to share your story," Sokka said walking away.

Toph put her head down and laid her head on her arms. Ever since Toph told Aang about being blind, she started to have feelings for the airbender. He was the first person to understand her and accept her.

But it will never work out with Aang and her.

"Maybe the world won't give me a chance to love," Toph said.

It was nighttime and everyone was asleep except Toph. She broke her tent silently and packed her things. Then she made a note that she earthbended with her fingers. She remembered 'reading' a book by touching the words. She learned her alphabet. Later, she started to make words with her fingertips that she learned from the book. Once Toph was finished, the letter said,

_Dearest Aang, _

_I'm truly sorry for this, but I left the group. The reason why because the world will never give me a chance to love. And that person I love is you, Aang. You're the first person to understand me and accept me for who I am. But, you will never love me because… you love someone else. _

_I understand that Aang, but all I want to say to you is that I love you with all my heart. You're the kindest person I ever met and cheeriest._

_Love, _

_Toph Bei Fong _

She started to walk away, but then someone woke up and saw her 'note'. He read it and started to run as quickly as he can. Finally, he saw Toph and ran after the girl holding something.

Toph sensed someone coming to her. She turned around and made her earthbending stance. "Who are you?" Toph asked. Then he came out of the shadows and Toph sensed him as he maneuver, "Aang?" Toph asked.

"I wanted to give you something," Aang said as he walked closer, "Also I read your letter." He added. Toph blushed at him and he noticed.

"I love you too Toph," Aang added. Toph froze at the boy and smiled at him.

"You do?" Toph asked and Aang nodded.

"And I wanted to give you something I made myself," Aang replied. He walked toward her and wrapped his necklace he made this morning around her neck.

He walked in front of her and smiled.

"I thought it was for Katara," Toph said while reaching up to touch it.

"No, I asked her if you'll like it and she said yes," Aang replied.

"Thank you Aang," Toph said. Then the two leaned closer and softly pressed their lips together.


End file.
